pricerpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Smugy
Smugy is a mandatory party member met early in the first act. Hes interested in the bounty on Contundito and joins you on your quest. He is friends with another character, SlimShoda. Story & Recruitment Smugy is first encountered in a cave close to Pleb's home trying to get info from Brotherman Billy. He tells Pleb the situation and when Pleb expresses interest in finding Contundito, Billy attacks the two of them. During the fight, Smugy gives Pleb tutorial messages about combat. After defeating Billy, Smugy joins Pleb's party, and hints for you to find his friend Slimshoda. SlimS is found tied up in a cave closeby, being harassed by an "Angry Feminist". Smugy advises that you draw her attention by saying that there's 'only 2 genders'. If the player decides not to, then Smugy does it instead, drawing the Angry Feminist to attack. Once shes defeated, SlimS joins your party. Appearance Smugy is a Caucasian man wearing black bag over his head with a smile drawn onto it, a light purple shirt and brown pants with a green buckle. In his face sprite, he wears a light purple shirt with a dark purple undershirt. However in the overworld and combat animations, his entire torso is covered with the purple shirt, including the neck. Combat Roll & Skills Smugy is a party member with average statistics and a fairly weak set of skills. All of his damaging skills have low base damage and he has two weak Stuns; one that inflicts Laughter at a 25% chance, and another that Confuses himself and all targets, leading to them both attacking characters randomly. He has a more useful skill, being Face Show; being a 85% chance to Scare enemies, it is notably powerful in group fights. Quotes Win Quotes * ... * Im the best * Dafuq? * Interesting Level Quotes * 2499 more to go * Getting smarter here! * Great * Hey Drop Quotes * Any makeup? * Any deodorants * Anime is life Trivia * In both the Skills "Thing doing" and "Funny punch", Smugy performs a memetic hip hop dance called The Dab to deal damage. * Smugy's "Face show" skill reveals the back of his head however the interpretation of it is ambiguous. While it is clear he has blonde hair on the top of his head, below his head is shown to be brown. This can be interpreted as Smugy being a person of colour, however his icon sprite shows that he is a Caucasian due to the fact that his skin colour is peach. So the brown portion on the back of his head could be seen as just a different hair colour. * Smugy, like many party members in PRiCERPG, is based on a real life internet personality. He is referred to as 'MOONMOON' in his character sprite sheet most likely indicating he is based off of streamer, Moonmoon_ow This can be seen in Smugy's design as the smiley face on the black mask resembles Moonmoon's logo of a crescent moon on a black background. The two dots on the smile could be a reference to the '2' in the corner of Moonmoon's logo. Category:Party Members Category:Characters Category:Debuffer Category:Stunner